1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method, and specifically relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for processing image data obtained by reading a document image.
2. Description of the Related
Conventional image processing devices are known to read a document image by scanning a document via a line scanner, and perform image processing such as compression and the like of the obtained image data.
For example, the time required for processing increases when image data obtained by reading an image in fine checkerboard pattern is subjected to run length compression. Accordingly, when image reading and image processing are performed in parallel, an expensive image processing device must be used to reduce the scan speed or increase the processing speed so as to process image data requiring a long processing time. Normally, however, image processing devices do not handle image data in fine checkerboard pattern. Accordingly, processing efficiency is required for image data requiring a short processing time and reducing the scanning speed for image data requiring a long processing time. The use of expensive image processing devices is related to the increase in cost of image processing devices.